A Dance With A Sandman: Ohayo
by Black Roses666
Summary: A filler fic for my story, "A Dance With A Sandman". Gaara's mornings never begin until he hears that voice say "Ohayo". Gaara x OC, Birthday ONESHOT


**Black Roses666: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA-KUN!!!**

**Okay, this is a little birthday fic I made for our favorite red-head's birthday! It's a little filler in **_**A Dance with a Sandman. **_

**Time: Set right before the **_**A Dance with a Sandman: A Dance Anew**_

**OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me otherwise Gaara would be taken XD**

**SUMMARY: **_Gaara's mornings never start until her hears that voice say "Ohayo"._

**FLUFF. BEWARE.**

**-v-v-v-**

**A Dance with a Sandman – Ohayo**

**-v-v-v-**

Gaara had a rough night…

Gaara had a rough night and it was already morning…

Gaara had a rough night, it was already morning, and he had a headache…

Gaara had a rough night, it was already morning, he had a headache, and it was his birthday…

'_Crap.'_

As tradition goes in Sunagakure, the Kazekage's birthday is the one official day the mentioned leader is given an optional chance of a free day off without any trouble whatsoever; his workload would transfer to any trusted ally. Because of this, the counsel decided to double the red head's tasks to make up for the one day he wouldn't go to the office.

As a result of this procedure, Gaara arrived home later than usual, tired; his mind practically smashed into bubbles of protoplasm which he feared was to be sliced up and used as compost by the elders.

He sighed, opening his eyes, to be greeted by the white-washed wall. It was only then did he realize that he was still wearing his Kazekage robe, remembering dully that he simply collapsed onto his bed and allowed the hat to drop to the floor lazily.

It was four in the morning. Sunlight was still non-existent about Suna, and the only source of time was the clock, hanging beside a picture. The Kazekage allowed his eyes to adjust and analyze the faint outlines of the framed portrait.

His heart wrenched in pain when he recognized it as the picture Kankurou took during he and Olha's "private" picnic.

The thought made his chest drop in gripping agony. A desperate situation arose, and he was forced to send his beloved fiancé to act as back-up for a mission.

Olha had not yet returned to the village, and the thought simply made Gaara crankier than he already was.

The clock struck 4:30 am…

But Gaara's morning hasn't started…

Not yet…

**-v-v-v-**

The next time he woke up, sunlight had already spilled into the room. It was a bright day, indeed, and the sound of the children laughing about invaded through the walls of his home, but the red haired male remained still.

His morning hasn't started yet.

The only time he moved was when he heard the creak of his bedroom door. The chakra wasn't threatening, and so he simply turned over to see who the visitor was.

The first thing he saw was blue; blue hair and blue eyes to be exact. Then, he saw a tray of his favorite food. Afterwards, he saw a finger with a glass ring, similar to what he wore, and finally, he saw a smile.

"Wake up, Kazekage-sama!" Olha chirped, setting the tray in front of Gaara, who sat up.

"You're late." He replied, his voice completely monotone with a hint of superiority attached to it.

"Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama, but we were ambushed while Temari's team was healing, therefore delaying our return." Olha sat beside Gaara on the bed, fixing the sheets over her lap.

"Forgiven, but I am still expecting a full report as to why you arrived late." Gaara crossed his arms coolly.

"Shall I start on the report, then?"

The blue haired girl was about to stand when her arm was caught and dragged back down beside the Kazekage, who pressed his lips on hers. He liked kissing her; he thought it tasted so sweet to do such an action.

"You may submit the report tomorrow." His mouth twitched upwards, almost smiling, before abruptly reverting back to his serious face, "Now…how many times must I remind you that there is no need to call me 'Kazekage-sama' when we're alone?"

"Well, I forgot since you looked like the part." Olha smiled and slid the Kazekage robe Gaara completely forgot he was wearing off of his shoulders, "There, so, what do you wish to do for your birthday, Gaara?"

"I think I have something in mind…" he smirked, and his fiancé leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Before I forget, Gaara…" she sighed.

"Nani?"

"Happy birthday and…" she brought herself to kiss the male on his head.

"Ohayo."

It was only then that Gaara's morning began.

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: YAY! Hope you guys liked this little filler. XD Please review!**


End file.
